Stories from the Past
by laneykin
Summary: Bill Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks were best friends growing up. In this story, Tonks is telling Ginny various tales from her past with Bill. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I__'__m not J.K Rowling and neither are you!_

_So, this is a story about Bill and Tonks basically, it's little flashbacks of when they were growing up together. _

Stories from the Past 

Ginny was sitting alone in the kitchen of Grimauld Place, finishing off the potions essay Snape had set her for the summer holidays.

"Hey Ginny," Tonks said coming in and sitting down across from her.

"Hey Tonks," Ginny said looking up from her essay.

"Oh potions, always hated it," she said looking at Ginny's half finished essay. "In fact, if Bill hadn't been my partner I probably would have failed."

"You definitely would have failed," Bill said from behind her.

Tonks looked around and saw him leaning against the counter, drinking a bottle of butterbeer.

"I didn't know you were in school together," Ginny said looking from one to the other.

"Yeah, we were best friends, still are actually. We just don't get to see each other as much as we used to," Tonks explained.

"Yeah, it's such a shame," Bill said sarcastically and laughed.

"Bill!" Ginny said shocked. "Don't be so mean."

Tonks laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Ginny. I'll get him back," Tonks said and turned around to face Bill. "What are you up to anyway?"

"Nothing," he replied and shrugged.

"That means it's something he doesn't want me to know about" Ginny said matter of factly.

"Oh, you must be off to meet…what's her name again?"

"There's a her? You have a girlfriend Bill?" Ginny said excitedly.

"No there's no her and I don't have a girlfriend. Tonks doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Who is it Tonks?" Ginny asked ignoring Bill completely.

"Something French, like Fli…or Flu…" Tonks said scrunching up her face in concentration. "No wait it's Fle…Fle…Fleur that's it. Fleur…Delacour," she smiled triumphantly snapping her fingers.

Bill dropped his butterbeer and it smashed on the floor.

"Tonks, I told you not to tell anyone," he said.

"Well I did warn you that I'd get you back for before."

Bill glared at her, then took out his wand and pointed it at the broken butterbeer bottle on the floor. It repaired itself and he picked it up and threw it in the trash.

"Fleur Delacour," Ginny said smiling. "I know her. Well, sort of, she was at the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. Oh, Ron is going to be so jealous."

"There's nothing to be jealous about. I'm just giving her English lessons," Bill said.

"And she's giving you lessons too," Tonks said.

"In what?" he asked, looking confused.

"French of course, only it's the more physical side of French that you're learning," she said and she and Ginny both laughed.

Bill rolled his eyes.

"Bill, you never tell me anything," Ginny complained.

"There's nothing to tell, there's nothing going on between us."

"That's not what you told me," Tonks said in a singsong voice.

"Oh, I give up," Bill sighed and left the room.

Ginny laughed.

"So, is there really anything going on between him and that Fleur one?" she asked Tonks.

"Yeah but they have only been going out about a week so they're not telling anyone."

"I don't like her."

"What's she like?"

"Stuck up and completely in love with herself. I think she's part veela too."

"Well, it probably won't last very long then."

Ginny smiled.

"So, you and Bill are best friends?"

Tonks nodded.

"Yep, always have been."

"Did you ever…you know?"

"What?"

"Go out with each other?"

Tonks laughed and blushed.

"No, but I did have _the _biggest crush on him when we were in school."

"And you never dated?"

"Nope. You know that one guy in school who can have whatever girl he wants?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, thinking of Harry.

"Well when I was in school, that was Bill."

"Oh, and you were never one of those girls?"

"Bill thought of me as more of a sister than a girlfriend. He was my first kiss though," Tonks couldn't help but grin.

"Really?" Ginny's face lit up.

"Yeah it's a long story."

Ginny grinned.

"I've got time."

_So hope you liked it, I'll be updating soon enough if I get some good feedback. You know what do, it's easy, just review!! _


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I__'__m not J.K Rowling and neither are you!_

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. _

Stories from the Past 

It was the hottest day of the year so far and luckily for the students of Hogwarts, it was a Saturday. So, most of them were down by the lake enjoying the sunshine.

This included Nymphadora Tonks and Bill Weasley. Tonks was lying on her stomach playing wizard's chess against Bill who was winning easily, as he always did.

"Check mate," Bill smiled as his Queen knocked over Tonk's King.

"Did I tell you about Courtney and the clones latest bid for attention?"

Tonks said, shoving the chess board to one side.

"No. What is it this time?" Bill asked, picking at a lose thread on his jeans.

"Well, they've decided to make records of everything in our year, like who are the cutest boys and girls. They put up a list in the dormitory ranking everyone."

Bill laughed.

"Do they really think anybody is going to care about their stupid lists?"

Tonks shrugged.

"You know what the girls in our year are like. They treat Courtney like she's the next Minister for Magic or something. She put herself the number one girl of course."

"No surprise there."

"And you're the number one boy."

Bill laughed again.

"That really proves how stupid it is."

Tonks smiled.

"Yeah and that's not even as bad as 'The List of Kissed.' If you've had your first kiss, you put your name on it and whoever you kissed," she said, and Bill rolled his eyes.

"Is everything a popularity contest with them? School is bad enough already."

"Yeah, well I guess they just enjoy being annoying little toads," Tonks said.

"Speaking of things that are annoying and little," Bill said and pointed behind Tonks.

She turned around and laughed. Running towards them was Charlie, Bill's younger brother, who had just started first year.

"Bill, Bill," he called.

"Charlie, haven't I told you to keep your little first year butt away from me?" Bill said when he reached them.

"But…I…have…really…good news," Charlie panted.

"But…I…don't…care," Bill mocked him, grinning.

Tonks sat up and slapped Bill's arm.

"Let him tell us his good news," she scolded.

Bill sighed. "Alright twerp, what's up?"

"Well the girls in your year made this list of all the cute boys and I'm on it," he said quickly without taking a breath. "Number twenty five," he added proudly.

Bill looked at Tonks sceptically and she nodded.

"Yeah he is," she said smiling.

"How cool is this?" Charlie said excitedly. "I have to go write to Mum."

Bill and Tonks laughed as Charlie ran off back to the castle.

"So, should we tell him that the only reason he's on the list is because he's my brother?" Bill asked.

"Nah, let him have his moment," Tonks said.

Later that night in the Common Room, Tonks was doing her homework, (which wouldn't take long because she had Bill's already finished work to help her) when Courtney came over and sat across from her. Tonks looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Courtney smiled falsely at her.

"Tonks, you're Bill Weasley's best friend right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, Bill is the cutest boy in our year and I am the cutest girl. We belong together."

"Actually, he thinks your lists are stupid and as a matter of fact, so do I."

"Well of course you do, you're not on any of the lists. Not even 'the list of kissed,' and you're best friends with the best looking boy in school," Courtney sneered, and a few girls at a nearby table sneered.

"Maybe I don't want to be on your stupid lists."

"Or maybe you're just saying that because the only person that ever kissed you was your Mommy," Courtney smirked.

The surrounding people had become more interested now and were all joining in on Courtney's laughter.

Tonks was about to say something when Bill, who had been playing exploding snap on the other side of the common room got up and walked over to where Tonks and Courtney.

As soon as she saw him Courtney's face lit up and she stood up and smiled at him.

"Hi Bill," she said cheerfully, "Do you want to go…" she started but stopped mid sentence.

Bill took Tonks hand and pulled her up from her chair, then bent down and without a word kissed her.

Tonks was so shocked at first, she didn't know how to react. She closed her eyes and could feel everyone staring at her.

They stood there joined at the mouth in the over-crowded common room for what felt like a life time and then Bill pulled away.

Tonks opened her eyes to see Bill grinning. He winked at her and went back across the room.

The boy he had been playing exploding snap with gave him a high five, and they both sat down to continue their game.

Tonks smiled smugly at Courtney who stood rooted to the spot her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"So, what were you saying?" Tonks said cheerfully and Courtney stormed out of the common room and upstairs to the girls dormitory.

Soon enough Tonks was surrounded by girls.

"You kissed Bill Weasley, that is so cool!"

"What was it like?"

"Is he a good kisser?"


End file.
